Fledgling Phoenix
by KittyDaydreamer
Summary: A young mutant finds herself in the white hot room under the tutelage of the White Phoenix of the Crown herself, Jean Grey.
1. Chapter 1

Fledgling Phoenix

Disclaimer: I do not own Jean Grey, Phoenix, or the X-Men. I do not profit from this story. X-Men belongs to Marvel.

* * *

_ Chapter one: Learning_

"This is what the end of a universe looks like," She says, in that guest-lecturer voice she has, as if we aren't suddenly standing in the midst of a confusion of death and destruction. I stumble back, merely from the shock of it, and she has the nerve to chuckle lightly, like this whole thing is a walk in the park. Which, to be fair, it probably is for her. Just as suddenly as the vision appeared, it vanished, and we were in the white hot room again. Oh joy. It seems like just yesterday that I died and woke up here, but really there is no keeping track of time in this place.

I become aware that I am on the ground, and she's helping me up, trying to regain my attention.

"It takes some getting used to, I know,"

She smiles at me, as if she knows my thoughts. She probably does. And another smile, she is definitely reading my mind. Dirty rotten telepaths.

"I'm not reading your mind! You're throwing your thoughts at me. We really need to teach you to control your telepathy."

"If I'm a telepath then why aren't I hearing your thoughts?"

"You can't read my mind because I'm a skilled and powerful telepath. My mental shields have mental shields," She smiles, "Don't worry. You'll learn to control and use your abilities, we have wonderful teachers for you here.

"Who taught you to use your abilities? Weren't you the first one of us?"

I'm curious despite myself. I want to keep believing that this is all a dream, and soon I'll wake up, safe, warm and alive in my own bed, but the longer this goes on, the more I'm convinced that this is real. I couldn't have dreamed up some of this stuff even if I was on drugs. Me, a mutant? It couldn't be possible. But if what this woman says is true, I have to be.

The desolate look on her face as she looks off makes me regret asking the question. It's gone in an instant, and her face resumes its default expression of knowing brightness, like she's privy to all the knowledge in the universe, and is patiently waiting as you fumble around with the most basic ideas.

"I taught myself. That's why you're lucky to have people to teach you the things you'll need to know."

"I don't know if I'm cut out for such an important job," I unwillingly admit. I don't want to give her, or anyone else, a less than honest opinion of my own capabilities.

"You'll be fine. Besides, you wouldn't be here if you were not capable of great things."

Oddly enough, her words reassure me. Her confidence in me shines out like a light from her face, and I can't do anything but nod. And as much as my sarcastic nature and disbelief make me want to dislike her, to believe that her friendly, happy attitude is just an act, I can't help but want to trust her. I've never met someone so full of life before. Which is strange, because I'm pretty sure she's dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or associated characters.. Marvel does.

A/N: These are really just a bunch of connected one-shots, not a story. I'll upload them whenever I think of one.

* * *

_ Chapter two - admiration_

She stands there, and the fire extends out as far as the eye can see. The universe is reduced to nothing in the face of that fire, and then reborn. If you asked her, she would tell you that it isn't a place or a vision, but a feeling. The feeling of the being the last hope of the last battle and knowing what to do. They say that if you watch too long, the image of the dancing fire will be burned into your eyes forever. I don't normally put too much stock in "They say"s but this one sounds reasonable.

Some people envy her for being the White Phoenix of the crown, but I don't. It's not that I don't enjoy my work here as a phoenix in the white hot room, but I don't believe I could be so fused with the Phoenix force and maintain my sanity. It's still so strange to me. Existing, but not being alive. Not living, but not dead either. Here, we simply are.

She doesn't visit me as often anymore, but I find it impossible to be snarky as far as she's concerned. Some of the other hosts, my teachers, told me the sort of things that she went through. She doesn't want pity though, and will only say that she did what she had to do. I don't think I will ever have the strength to do the things she has had to do. She is so kind. She radiates caring like the glow about the moon. As long as you don't hurt someone she cares about, anyways.

I think she knows that there are some that envy her power and want to steal her position, but she's confident in her own abilities and doesn't fear them.

"Thinking about me, are you?" Her voice startles me. I missed her approach while I was lost in my thoughts.

"How could you tell? I'm not leaking thoughts am I?"

"No, you're fine. It was just a guess. You were watching the fire for a while."

"I was just thinking that you were right."

"About what?" She smiles, as if she hasn't already figured it out.

"You were right that I could handle being here."

"I knew you would be, I knew it from the moment I saw you. That's why I chose you."

"You chose me? Do you choose all the hosts?"

"No, I don't chose all the hosts. Some people seem to end up here based on omega-mutant status alone." She grimaces a little, and I know immediately who she's talking about.

"Quire?"

"Quire," She nods. "So far he hasn't shown any hint of his... liveliness... but his position as a host still worries me."

"I'm sure it'll be alright. You're here. After all."

She smiles at that, and I wonder, really, how she can still smile after all that she's seen, all that she's been through. I accept now, that this isn't a dream. I'm determined to make the best of it, and that means being here for Jean.


End file.
